Tic Tac Toe
by DressagePunk
Summary: She pops X's, and he smokes O's. Tic Tac Toe. But this isn't a game anymore. This is real. Sirius X Hermione; written for HPFC Ashleigh's Monthly Challenge


She pops X's, and he smokes O's. Tic Tac Toe. But this isn't a game anymore. This is real.

AN: Warnings – I wrote this in a day, and I haven't written or read anything in almost a year. So this has a high potential to be awful. Also Drug use and smut. Not very graphic but it's still there.

Sirius sat at the kitchen table of 12 Grimmauld Place. The ash tray in front of him had a small pile of ash sitting in the center of it. He looked down at the pack of fags in front of him. One more wasn't going to kill him.

This was the game, and he knew how to play it. He didn't know how he got dragged in. He just knew that at this point he was too deep to get out. He'd wait, and wait until the end of the night where she was his.

Harry was at Ginny's flat, and Ron had disappeared for the night. He was gone most nights. Ron couldn't stand seeing her this way. A small part of Sirius blamed Ron for Hermione's current state. In the beginning it was harmless fun, but harmless fun can stampede out of control before long.

He remembered the first night they'd come back. Harry had Ginny so close to his frame it looked as if they'd melded into a single person. Ron didn't make it upstairs. Hermione on the other hand danced into the kitchen, and didn't stop for almost an hour. That's when this whole situation had begun.

Her arms twisted around his waist. Her eyes peered up into his. Her normal doll like features were extrapolated by her enlarged pupils. It seemed to be that she had two large black holes that led down into her deepest desires. When her hands had pulled on the collar of his shirt pulling his face down to hers it was all he could do to just follow.

He didn't know when he'd started to want her like he did now. He didn't know when she'd gone from the brightest witch of her age to well whatever she had turned herself into. He couldn't help himself anymore. It was all he could do to hide their extra-curricular activities from Ron.

He heard the door crack open. He could hear the dark oak door sliding over the carpet in the front hall. Facing the door of the kitchen it wasn't long until he saw Hermione walking down the hall, her tall stilettos clacked against the hard wood floor. She smiled when she saw him starring at her.

She swayed as she walked towards him. Sirius blew out the last of the smoke in his lungs. She didn't even have to pull up her skirt when she less than gracefully through her leg over his lap. She sat down pulling herself down into his chest.

There was a long time where Sirius had tried to tell himself how wrong this was. To take advantage of someone so much younger, with so much potential, and someone influenced by toxic substances. But he never had been good at getting himself to stop. She might be the one on drugs, but he was the addicted one and she was the perfect high.

Her eyes peered up at his, her eyes wide as she refused to move her chin from his chest. The enlarged pupils he'd grown accused to seeing starred back at him. He stood with her around his chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he stood. As he started walking to the stairs, her lips moved to his neck. He could feel her lips, her tongue, slight marks of her teeth. It was all he could do to keep moving up the stairs and not stop and take her in the stairwell.

Once the pair had reached the top of the stairs Sirius threw Hermione off his frame onto the four poster bed frame in the center of the room. He kicked off his shoes before climbing over her body. He kissed from the moment her skin was exposed. His mouth eventually found hers. As their tongues intertwined he wrapped an arm behind her back pulling her body flush with his.

The buttons popped off his shirt as she tore it off his chest. Sirius fumbled with his belt as Hermione pushed her dress down her body until it lazily hung off one foot. His hands traced her hip bones, searching for the last garment typically removed but finding nothing he removed his pants before quickly thrusting into her.

He flipped her over letting her rock up and down over his cock. Her breasts bounced slightly with the movement. Her eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head. He couldn't tell whether it was pleasure, pain or drugs. Sirius stood quickly, keeping her close. Her legs wrapped around him to keep them in contact. Throwing her small frame into the air, he made her scream. Her nails dug into his back, her screams echoed in the octagon ceiling. Hermione bit down into his shoulder as waves of pleasure raced through her core. This was worth the high, worth the torment of seeing the disapproval in everyone's eyes. She needed this, this was pure and raw. He wasn't careful with her, he just wanted her. Or wanted to get his rocks off, she didn't care as long as it didn't stop.

As the pleasure waves ceased to roll through her frame, Sirius kept moving for a mere moment before shuttering into pleasure convulsions.

Lying next to him felt unnatural. There was a certain tension that seemed to sink into the room afterwards. She could feel him searching for a pack of fags on the other bedside table. He quickly brought a flame of light into the dark room with the burning ember at the end of his fag. She watched as rings appeared in various sizes. She felt the tension ease as the smoke filled the room.

He rolled over and looked into her eyes, "Hermione, you can't keep doing this to yourself." She felt the tension return.

"Sirius, I'm not getting into this with you." She stood taking the bed sheet with her. Grabbing her heels off the ground she grabbed for the door handle in the dark. Her hand fumbled over nob, not allowing for her quick escape.

"It's self-destructive and this, this is self-destructive. I can't be good for you. This can't be good for you."

"Sirius if you honestly believe that this isn't good for me, why do you keep participating?" her hand found the doorknob and she walked out into the hallway.

The hallway was distorted as she walked down to her room. She crawled into bed, the sheet from Sirius's bed still wrapped around her frame.

AN: Please Review! Also, I'm thinking of making this into a chaptered story versus a one-shot so let me know if I should continue it.


End file.
